Danke Schön
by Azurala0
Summary: Blitzwing and Jazz get caught being naughty... Blitzwing/Jazz, implied Ultra Magnus/Cliffjumper


**A/N: I think Jazz/Blitzwing needs more love. I STILL don't own Transformers but I STILL own this story. Hope you like it!**

Jazz hated his job aboard the Autobot Elite Guard flagship.

The 'Cons locked away in the brig were all assholes who couldn't care less who they killed when they dropped a bomb. Their incessant rambling made his processor ache.

'Jazz,' Sentinel's voice assaulted his comm. link, 'got another one for you. Be careful with this one. He really is insane.'

The hatches on the outward door unlatched and the panels retracted to allow Sentinel in. He towed a large beige flyer behind him, immobilized by _two _pairs of stasis cuffs.

"Make sure you stop his cannons good." He shrugged his unwounded shoulder, the other sporting a large, ragged hole blasted through it, wires still spitting electricity.

Only when Sentinel left did Jazz spare a glance at the captured Decepticon.

Purple fighter wings. Beige and black body. Two large blaster cannons mounted on separate shoulders. Glancing upwards, a monoclized optic and a blue face.

"Blitzwing?" He waited for a moment before mentally slapping himself for forgetting. He removed the offending cuffs. "You were here on Earth?"

"Ya." The larger mech was still recovering from the incapacitating effects of forced stasis.

"Why didn't ya tell me? I coulda met ya when I was off shift sometime."

"I know, meine liebe. I zought jou vould be too busy."

Jazz "tsked" in disagreement. "Too busseh for you? Nevah."

Blitzwing finally did what both mechs had been anticipating, pulling Jazz in easily for an "I missed you," kiss. Making himself comfortable in the Decepticon's lap, Jazz kissed back eagerly.

In the midst of having his mouth practically violated by Blitzwing's slick glossa, Jazz remembered the cameras that were posted around the brig. "Blitz, the surveillance… I don't know if they can see us. Give me a click."

Scouting for the surveillances Jazz knew were strategically placed in and around the brig, he made sure that none of them could see their rendezvous. He couldn't risk being seen loving on a 'Con by his superiors.

Unbeknownst to Jazz, Sentinel had been utilizing the little intelligence that he had. After a bit of reprogramming, the Prime had managed to allow the cameras to move in a pattern that would assure them full view of every surveillance room at all times. No corner was left unseen.

When the cameras in the bridge began cycle, the foremost two turned their lenses to the forward. Sentinel couldn't contain himself; he had wanted to catch Jazz doing something wrong since he had met the Special OP's commander.

This was a little worse than what he had hoped, though.

Jazz lay writhing beneath Blitzwing, lipplates open in a silenced moan as the Triplechanger connected their interfacing arrays.

"It's been too long, Jazz…"

Thoroughly shocked, Sentinel couldn't tear his optics from the monitor. "Ultra Magnus, sir… You need to see this."

Locking the cameras into place, he channeled the images to Ultra Magnus' viewing screen.

The Elite Commander composed himself to deal with the image that met his optic sensors.

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

Ultra Magnus stopped to think about Jazz's current situation. He had conversed lightly with his Special OP's commander once about his bondmate.

"_Do you have a bondmate, Jazz?" He had no idea where the subject had come from; perhaps he was just curious about his officers' private lives._

_Jazz stumbled over his words a couple of times, weighing what he was going to say. "I do, but he's back on Cybertron."_

_Before his Commander could ask any more questions, Jazz mumbled a quick apology and slipped away into a side corridor._

Not only had Jazz lied to his Superior, he was hiding the fact that he personally knew a Decepticon. Having intimate connections with the enemy was not only generally frowned upon, it was illegal in the Elite Guard.

He almost commanded Sentinel to apprehend Jazz and his lover when he realized that he could sympathize with the two other mechs.

His own bondmate, a young Autobot back on Cybertron, Cliffjumper, they never see each other except on the few days of Ultra Magnus' leave when on planet and the occasional vidlink call. He missed Cliffjumper terribly. And, as Blitzwing was demonstrating with Jazz on the monitor, he wouldn't mind the feeling of the minibot's tight port around his cable.

Drumming his digits on the arms of his chair, Ultra Magnus made his decision. "It didn't happen. You didn't see it. No one needs to know."

Sentinel's faceplates fell. "But, sir! With all due respect, may I remind you that what Jazz is doing is illegal?"

"I am very well aware of the legality of Commander Jazz's current situation." His commanding tone forced Sentinel to back off.

"Yessir."

Silently fuming, Sentinel switched off the feed, allowing the two, whom he considered traitors to their respective factions, some privacy.

Jazz's overload sparked every circuit in his body, causing him to lose his cool and let loose a scream of please. Luckily, Blitzwing brought the smaller mech up into a hot kiss to silence him, even in the midst of his own peak.

Once he retained his control, Blitzwing nestled Jazz to his chassis. "Jou are truly meine liebe if jou have stayed vith me for so long. Ich liebe dich, schön Jazz. Danke schön."


End file.
